1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to roux obtained by cooking wheat flour together with fats and oils and more specifically to a method for producing roux used in a variety of sauces, soups, stews, curries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, there have been known various methods for producing roux. For example, U.S. Pat. No.4,363,824 discloses a method for producing a base for foods comprising mixing a raw powder such as wheat flour and fats and oils having a melting point of 35.degree. to 50.degree. C. in a weight ratio of 55/45 to 80/20, heating the mixture at 38.degree. to 70.degree. C. and then cooling it to 5.degree. to 10.degree. C. However, this method provides roux which gives off the odor of raw materials (in other words, it does not have the smell of a cooked product) since the ingredients are not heat-treated at an elevated temperature. Moreover, such roux has a problem that it turns pasty when cooked.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No.4,568,551 discloses a method comprising mixing 20 to 75% of a farinaceous material with 80 to 25% of fats and oils having a melting point of about 45.degree. C., maintaining the mixture at a temperature of not more than 100.degree. C., then adding 0.5 to 15% of water thereto, heating and mixing the resultant mixture at 90.degree. to 155.degree. C., then cooling it and further pulverizing it. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,993 discloses a method comprising kneading, in a kneader provided with a stirrer, a mixture of 40 to 60 parts by weight of specific fats and oils melted at their melting point, i.e., about 60.degree. C., 15 to 40 parts by weight of a cereal and 5 to 45 parts by weight of a solid seasoning until crystals of the fats and oils are formed, and then forming the mixture obtained into a solid bar under such a condition that the crystals of the fats and oils formed are not melted again. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,299 discloses a method comprising heating and mixing a mixture of 20 to 40% of specific fats and oils, 20 to 40% of a farinaceous material and 20 to 40% of a flavoring material for sauce at a temperature of not less than the melting point of the fats and oils, specifically about 75.degree. C., and then cooling the mixture to form a solid sauce. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,710 discloses a method comprising preparing a mixture of a particulate farinaceous material having an indigeneous moisture content, and liquid fats and oils of an elevated temperature, evaporating off a substantial amount of the moisture present in the mixture to obtain dough like mixture consisting of the particulate farinaceous material covered with the liquid fats and oils of an elevated temperature, then cooling the mixture down to a temperature at which it is liquefied, and further cooling the mixture to obtain a solid mixed sauce.
However, none of the methods described above produces roux of sufficiently satisfactory performance since in such methods, the viscosity of the mixture is increased during processing of the same. This adversely affects such processing operations as transporting and charging and uneven heating of the mixture is observed during processing. Further, the resultant product gives off the odor of the raw materials and has a pasty texture and appearance.